


Broken Iron, Green Steel

by Yen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Break the Haughty, F/M, Interrogation, Mind Games, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: Hux thinks he knows how to break her.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Broken Iron, Green Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



When Hux entered the interrogation room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the woman shackled to the reclining bench in the centre of the room. Even in chains and dressed in the drab, baggy trash bag of a uniform typically forced onto First Order captives, General Leia Organa still radiated a cold, haughty fury that would have sent a lesser man whimpering to his knees. 

"General Leia Organa," Hux greeted, as the doors to the interrogation room slid shut behind him with a hiss of hydraulics. 

The heavy Force-dampening collar prevented Leia from moving her head more than a few inches off the bench. Still, she made a valiant effort, the muscles on her thin neck straining as she lifted her head to lock eyes with Hux, affixing him with a steely glare. 

"I advise you not to waste your effort," Leia said. "Need I remind you that Darth Vader tried to interrogate me as well, and failed? And _you -_ you're no Darth Vader." Her tone was perfectly clipped, her sneer perfectly withering. 

Hux mentally gave himself a pat on the back for having had the foresight to steer Kylo Ren away from this particular interrogation. Ren was volatile at the best of times, and _that_ sentence would undoubtedly have set him off. 

"Vader tried," he acknowledged. "He hurt you. He hurt your people. But I suspect, perhaps out of some sense of familial instinct, there was one _particular_ method of hurting you which he never thought to try." 

Unhurriedly, Hux began to undo the fastenings of his crisply pressed, First Order-issue military trousers. 

Leia was a master of self-control. Her facial expression didn't even waver, but Hux caught the briefest flash of primal revulsion in her eyes before the mask settled over her features again and her gaze returned to icy-cold. 

Truthfully, Hux wanted this as little as Leia did. He had never thought about the steely-eyes, aristocratic older woman in _that_ manner prior to this day. But the First Order needed the Resistance plans, the Resistance strategy and the locations of the Resistance bases hidden inside her mind, and Hux would be remiss in his duties if he did not exhaust any and all methods of breaking the prisoner. 

Hux would _not_ be remiss in his duties. 

He had downed the necessary stimulatory aids before entering the interrogation room, and biology took care of the rest.

As Hux approached her, his stiffening cock jutting out from his unfastened trousers, there was no visible reaction from the bound general. There was no reaction as Hux made a small gesture and the shackles on her legs shifted to either side of the bench, spreading her legs wide open, nor was there any reaction from her when Hux pulled up the hem of the prisoner's baggy clothes to expose her cunt. 

Her breathing did quicken at the first sharp burn of penetration – uncomfortable even for Hux, what with how dry and tight she was – and the muscles in her thighs went taut and twitched, once, under his hands. But otherwise she kept admirably quiet and still throughout the coldly methodical fucking, even as her cunt got wetter and her breathing shallower as Hux worked his cock in and out, in and out.

Hux was just about to despair of ever breaking her when Leia finally spoke up. 

"My son –" she began angrily, before cutting herself off.

In that instant, Hux knew that he had won. 

"Why, my dear General," Hux said, his voice silky soft. "Did you think I would be doing this without our Supreme Leader's explicit permission?" 

It wasn't a lie. Rhetorical questions weren't, strictly speaking, _lies._ And Hux knew that Ren wouldn't ask too many questions, so long as Hux got him the information they needed. What Ren didn't know wouldn't hurt him – or come back to hurt Hux.

Leia's breath hitched minutely. If Hux hadn't been right next to her, he doubted whether he would even have heard it. 

The sound of it was sweeter than that of a screaming orgasm from any other woman. 

It was with the sound of triumph roaring in his ears, visions of glory and power and order filling his mind, that Hux grunted and came in her with a gasp, climaxing in a rush of the greatest ecstasy, the most orgiastic bliss he had ever felt. 


End file.
